The improvement in performance of an organic electronic device, i.e. an electronic device with a functional layer comprising an organic material, such as for example an organic field effect transistor (OFET) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED), depends to some extent on the ability to deposit individual functional layers, such as for example the semiconductor layer, in a specific, confined place on the substrate.
In this respect, so-called bank structures are known to be useful in defining such specific confined places on a substrate. For example, US 2007/0023837 A1, WO 2008/117395 A1, EP 1 933 393 A1, GB 2,458,454 A, GB 2,462,845 A, US 2003/017360 A1, US 2007/190673 A1, WO 2007/023272 A1 and WO 2009/077738 A1 individually and collectively are representative disclosures of such known structures and methods of forming them.
However, while allowing to deposit individual functional layers in a confined place, these methods have also necessitated an additional production step, in which the bank structures are formed by depositing them onto the already present layers. So as not to harm the already present layers special care needs to be taken not to negatively affect the performance of the so-produced organic electronic device.
There is therefore a need in the industry for a simple and easy-to-perform process for producing organic electronic devices with bank structures.
Consequently it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of organic electronic devices with bank structures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of organic electronic devices, said process being simple and easy to perform.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of organic electronic devices with bank structures, wherein the bank structures are well defined.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of organic electronic devices with bank structures, wherein the organic electronic devices show good performance.